Funds are requested for partial support for the 1993 Gordon Research conference on "Enzymes, Coenzymes, and Metabolic Pathways" to be held during July 19-23 at Kimball Union Academy, Meriden, New Hampshire. The conference will feature a variety of sessions including: mechanistic studies on selected enzymes, interfacial catalysis, structure and dynamics of proteins, coenzymes and prosthetic groups, regulation of metabolic pathways, and novel catalytic reactions.